tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Experience
Overview is the name given to points that describe a player's progress toward their next level. Experience can be gained in two ways: slaying monsters and completing missions. Missions almost always award more experience at once, but obviously take time to complete. In addition, Tabula Rasa gives bonus experience when a player kills several monsters in a short succession. Monster Experience Monsters award a certain amount of experience depending on their level, specific type, and the level of the player. Each type has a hidden multiplier that increases or decreases level's base experience. When a player is at or below a monster's level, they will earn the full amount of experience. For every level they gain above a monster, the experience decreases exponentially. If a player is ten or more levels above a monster, no experience will be earned. For example, the base experience at level 50 is 2000. A Warnet has a multiplier of 1 while a Altered Xanx has a multiplier of 2. A level 50 Warnet will earn the player 2000 experience while a level 50 Xanx will earn him/her 4000. Finishing Blow Experience If an overkill is achieved when a monster is killed and the player successfully makes a finishing blow, double the normal experience will be awarded. This shows in the combat log as a Crit Kill. Experience In Squads When in a Squad you will earn experience at a different rate. The formula used to determine the experience received for a kill is: (base experience) / (squad members) * (squad multiplier) Squad multipliers are as follows: For example, if you were in a three-man squad and killed a Warnet worth 3000 experience, the experience gained by each squad member would be: 3000 / 3 * (1 + 1.54) = 2540 In a four-man squad the experienced gained by each squad member would be: 3000 / 4 * (1 + 2.04) = 2280 You will receive experience for monsters killed by your squad so long as you are in range when it is killed, even if you have not dealt any damage to it. Combat Multiplier Initially a player will earn a certain number of points for killing a specific monster, but if you continue to kill mobs without falling out of combat you will chain the kills together and begin to earn multiples of the base experience. After three kills you will gain a 2x multiplier and continue to rank it up every three kills until you max out depending on your current level. An earned multiplier is displayed graphically. The specific number will be shown above the experience bar, and the experience bar will gradually turn red. You remain in combat so long as your are attacking or are being attacked by another monster. You will have about ten seconds to find another monster before falling out of combat. Multiplier Chart The following chart shows how many kills are needed to attain a certain multiplier and the corresponding color. Note that the player must be a certain level to achieve higher multipliers. Using a finishing blow on a monster with overkill counts as two kills in a chain. Such a kill can overlap the multiplier increase and the player will be awarded with one chunk of experience at one level (eg. 2x) and another chunk at the next (3x). Operations Zones Experience gained for killing monsters in Operations zones is increased by 50%. This bonus stacks with other experience multipliers. Experience Booster Experience Boosters are available from Prestige vendors for 100 Prestige points. The player may then use the item to gain 50% more experience from killing monsters for 30 minutes. This bonus stacks with other experience multipliers. Category: TerminologyCategory: Gameplay